The present invention relates generally to medical devices, and in particular, to medical devices used in the treatment of breathing disorders.
Breathing disorders affect a large number of people. Obstructive Sleep Apnea (OSA), for example, is a type of sleep disorder that produces altered breathing functions during sleep. Patients who suffer from OSA experience a partial or complete airway obstruction during sleep, resulting in decreased airflow and sleep fragmentation. This adversely affects respiratory, cardiac, and neurological functions, and often causes patients to experience excessive daytime drowsiness. When left untreated, OSA may result in long-term health problems such as hypertension, stroke, cardiac arrhythmias, and myocardial infarction.
One way to treat patients suffering from breathing disorders is to apply a Continuous Positive Airway Pressure (CPAP) to the patient. The positive pressure functions as a pneumatic stent that prevents the collapse of the upper airway. Current devices typically apply CPAP by way of a mask secured to the patient's head. While effective, such treatment is not without problems. For example, masks may result in irritation, nasal congestion, and nosebleeds. Other side effects may include a loss of positive pressure from displaced or poorly fitted masks. These side effects, and others like them, may be factors that contribute to the relatively low percentage of patient compliance with current CPAP treatments. Therefore, there is a need for an improved system and method of administering CPAP to patients suffering from breathing disorders.